Sur les Chemins de la Mémoire
by idadri
Summary: Thranduil se souvient d'un temps où ses fils n'étaient encore que des enfants.
1. Photos

_Merci à Daw pour son imagination. j'espère que vous apprécierez._

* * *

1. Photos

Thranduil referma la porte du salon derrière lui, extrêmement reconnaissant de voir cette journée qui n'en finissait plus toucher à sa fin et de pouvoir enfin se retirer dans son appartement. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer une lampe, il fit traversa la pièce et s'écroula avec lassitude dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Je devrais aller au lit, pensa t-il, mais il était si fatigué que le fait même de se lever de sa chaise et de se préparer à se coucher lui semblait trop d'effort. Il attrapa la carafe sur la table à côté de lui. Une coupe de vin ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il versa le vin, et, au moment d'attraper la coupe, il aperçut trois petites images qui se tenaient alignées sur la table, et sa main se figea.

Les images avaient toujours été là, et il y était tellement habitué qu'il ne les remarquait presque plus. Mais maintenant ces images l'interpellaient. Dans chacun de ces portraits, Lorellin était assise avec un Elfling sur ses genoux. Thranduil vit Ithilden et ses graves yeux noirs, le sourire contagieux d'Eilian, les cheveux brillants de Legolas, si semblable aux siens.

Incapable de détourner le regard, il ramassa la plus proche de lui, celle d'Ithilden, se souvenant du jour où Lorellin lui avait dit qu'elle avait un ami qui allait les dessiner elle et leur fils, en utilisant des craies de couleur. Thranduil avait froncé les sourcils, parce qu'il savait que cet ami artiste était à moitié amoureux de Lorellin, mais elle avait ri et lui avait dit de ne pas être ridicule. Et puis, elle avait demandé à cet ami de faire les deux autres portraits aussi, lorsque chaque fils avaient atteint le même âge qu'Ithilden avait sur le sien.

Thranduil reposa l'image, et parcourut des yeux la petite rangée de visages enfantins, le cœur serré devant leur vulnérabilité, leur espoir et leur confiance dans un monde qui semblait avoir mal tourné. Et soudain, son esprit fut inondé de souvenirs d'enfance de ses fils, venant par bouffées et aperçus qui semblaient reliées uniquement par la joie qu'il avait pris en eux.

_Nous sommes arrivés au camp de la Patrouille du sud vers midi alors qu'ils récupéraient d'une bataille, faite la nuit précédente._ _Ils avaient rencontré un groupe d'une quarantaine d'Orques à l'ouest de la forêt, __qui avaient peut-être l'intention de se joindre à ceux que les bûcherons ont vu rechercher une personne inconnue ou un objet le long de l'Anduin._ _Le capitaine me dit qu'environ une demi-douzaine d'orcs se sont échappés, mais la patrouille a tué le reste._ _Malheureusement, quatre de nos soldats ont été blessés, dont un grièvement, et Nindel Tandelion a été tué._

_Je profite de cette occasion pour vous envoyer ma dernière information avec ceux qui portent à la maison les blessés et le corps de Nindel._ _S'il vous plaît dites à Tandel et Amáwen que je pleure pour eux._

_Ithilden_

Thranduil posa la dépêche de son fils aîné, se renversa dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de se représenter Nindel et décida que ce devait être cet elfe mince et toujours souriant qui avait fini sa formation de novice l'année où Eilian avait commencé la sienne. Quand Nindel avait commencé sa formation de guerrier, il n'avait pas imaginer se retrouver dans des combats comme ceux qui se déroulaient dans le sud. Ils étaient en temps de paix à l'époque. Thranduil se frotta les tempes. Il faudrait aller voir les parents en deuil, mais il attendrait le lendemain pour ça. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour se reprendre, paralysés par une douleur qui les empêchaient sans doute même de respirer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda de nouveau le message de Ithilden. Pour les yeux de son père, la rigidité de la langue lui disait aussi clairement qu'un aveu qu'Ithilden se sentait coupable de cette mort. Son fils aîné avait tendance à prendre à son compte tous les échecs qu'ils rencontraient dans leur tentatives d'empêcher l'ennemi de faire du mal aux Elfes des bois du royaume. Il rendrait visite aux parents de Nindel, mais il allait également écrire à Ithilden, non de la part du roi à son commandant de troupe, mais du père à son fils trop consciencieux.

Avec un soupir, il posa le message de côté et se leva. Il avait finis son travail pour aujourd'hui. Comme il essayait de le faire chaque jour, il se joindrait à sa femme et à leur jeune fils dans le jardin avant que ce jour d'automne ne s'échappe complètement.

En dehors de son bureau, un serviteur attendait, tenant le manteau de daim vert sombre de Thranduil. Le serviteur le posa sur les épaules du roi. "La reine et le prince Legolas sont sortis il y a quelque temps, mon seigneur,» dit-il avec un sourire. «Le petit était agité à l'intérieur."

Thranduil lui sourit. Il pouvait bien croire que Legolas était devenu agité coincé à l'intérieur pendant cette belle journée d'automne qu'il avait entrevu en passant devant les Grandes portes pour aller entendre les requêtes dans la Grande Salle. Maintenant, il s'arrêta au sommet des escaliers et regarda les couleurs vives et flamboyantes des arbres. Il respira l'odeur de la fumée de bois et de feuilles mortes. Son royaume prospérerait toujours autour de son fief, même si la situation qu'Ithilden avait trouvé dans le sud était très différente.

Dès qu'il passa la porte du jardin, il pu entendre une voix aiguë et familière qui se rapprochait. «Regarde-moi, Nana! Regarde-moi!" Il prit le virage pour voir son plus jeune fils et sa femme, tenant les pans de leur manteaux, tournoyants et plongeants au milieu des feuilles. A ce moment, Legolas tourna avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et tomba presque de vertige, mais Lorellin le saisit, et il s'appuya contre elle en riant.

Soudain, il aperçut de Thranduil, et son visage s'éclaira. «Regarde, Ada! Nous sommes des feuilles virevoltantes dans le vent!" Il sauta et fit tourner son manteau vert. A côté de lui, Lorellin étendit son manteau rouge profond et pirouetta, le laissant voler gracieusement autour d'elle.

Thranduil se mit à rire. "Je vois ça!" Il plongea en avant, saisit son fils autour de la taille, lui jeta criant dans l'air, et le saisit à nouveau. "Tu as bien l'air de voler comme une petite feuille dans l'air." Il serra son fils contre sa poitrine et lui chatouilla le cou, humant l'odeur sucrée de lui. "Tu es ma petite feuille verte."

"Non!" hurla Legolas en le repoussant et en riant.

Thranduil le laissa se pencher en arrière dans ses bras, et ils se regardèrent. Il était conscient de l'amusement de Lorellin à cette vision. «Fais cela à nouveau," exigea Legolas, et Thranduil se mit à rire et le chatouilla de nouveau, alors que Legolas poussait de nouveau un cri de protestation simulée. Quelque part à proximité il y avait des parents qui avaient perdu un fils, mais le fils de Thranduil était en sécurité dans ses bras, où il resterait tant que le roi pourrait l'y maintenir.

Thranduil entra dans la pépinière pour trouver son fils habillé de ses vêtements de nuit, accroupis sur le sol, empilant des blocs les uns sur les autres. Il sauta sur ses pieds quand il vit Thranduil.

«Ada, regarde!" Il montra la tour de bloc.

"Très bien," dit Thranduil avec admiration. Il se tourna vers l'Elleth qui souriait à proximité. "Je vous remercie, Nimloth. Vous pouvez y aller. Je vais le mettre au lit."

"Est-ce que sa Naneth sera de retour demain, alors?" demanda Nimloth récupérant son tricot et se préparant à partir.

"Oui." Il ramassa l'enfant dans ses bras. "Et nous sommes heureux, n'est-ce pas, petit amour?"

Son fils hocha vigoureusement la tête. «Je m'ennuie de Nana."

"Moi aussi," accepta Thranduil. "Dis bonne nuit à Nimloth. »

«Bonne nuit, Nimloth."

«Bonne nuit, Elfling." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, fit la révérence pour saluer le roi et continua son chemin.

Thranduil porta son fils vers le lit.

«Attendez, Ada! J'ai besoin de ma doudoune."

Thranduil s'arrêta. «Je pensais que tu étais trop grand pour avoir besoin de ta doudoune la nuit," osa t'il signaler. Avec une grande fierté, son fils avait annoncé un mois auparavant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la couverture de laine qu'il avait utilisé pendant la nuit depuis qu'il était un enfant.

"Lorsque Nana est ici, je suis trop grand, mais quand elle est partie, j'en ai besoin», expliqua l'enfant avec ferveur.

Thranduil réprima un sourire. "Très bien. Où est-elle?"

Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent. "Tu ne sais pas? Nana sait toujours." Son ton était devenu anxieux.

"Est-elle ici?" demanda Thranduil, en regardant autour de la pépinière.

"Je ne sais pas." la lèvre inférieure de l'enfant commença à trembler.

«Nous allons le trouver», dit doucement Thranduil. Avec son fils sur sa hanche, il fit le tour de la pépinière, en ouvrant les tiroirs et les armoires à sa recherche, sans succès.

"Est-ce que ma doudoune est _perdue?"_ demanda l'enfant, une dose d'horreur dans la voix.

"Non, bien sûr que non", assura Thranduil, mais il commençait à craindre que la couverture puisse en effet être portée disparue. «Où l'a tu vu la dernière fois?"

Son fils réfléchit. "Je l'avais quand j'ai fait ma sieste." Son visage s'éclaira soudain. "Et puis je l'ai prise quand je suis allé faire des lettres avec Galeril."

«Ah! Peut-être que vous l'a laissé dans la bibliothèque lorsque tu as terminé tes leçons alors. Allons voir." Portant toujours son fils, Thranduil sortit dans le couloir, où le serviteur les esquiva, souriant à la vue du roi et de son fils en chemise de lui et qui s'agrippait à lui. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque sombre et Thranduil garda la porte ouverte pour que la lumière du couloir complète la faible lumière du feu de cheminée.

«Elle est là!" cria son fils, se penchant pour atteindre une tache sombre sur l'une des chaises. Thranduil le ramena vers lui avant d'attraper la couverture. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, l'enfant se blottit contre lui, la couverture serrée contre la joue.

"Au lit maintenant", dit fermement Thranduil. Ils ont fait leur chemin de retour à la crèche, où il déposa la petite figure sur le lit. «Bonne nuit, mon petit», dit-il, en embrassant les cheveux noirs.

«Bonne nuit. Je t'aime, Ada."

«Je t'aime aussi, Ithilden."

«Voilà ton ada», déclara le gardien, l'air très soulagé. «Nous allons lui demander."

Sortant tout juste de son bureau, Thranduil se tourna vers la porte des quartiers privés de la famille royale pour voir l'un des gardiens des Grandes portes tenant le fils de Thranduil par la main. Dans sa main libre, l'enfant portait un petit seau dans laquelle il y avait ce qui ressemblait fortement à de la boue. Les manches et le devant de sa tunique en était maculées. Par Arda, qu'est ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer ? Se demanda Thranduil.

"Ada!" cria l'enfant, ravi. Il tira sa main libre du garde de Thranduil et courut vers lui, levant les bras pour être ramassé. Une boule de boue tomba du seau sur le sol.

Thranduil eut un petit rire consterné et enleva le seau des mains de son fils avant de le prendre dans les bras, et de le caler sur sa hanche. «Qu'est ce que nous avons ici?"

«J'ai besoin de boue", annonça l'enfant sûr de lui. Thranduil leva un sourcil vers le garde.

"Il est arrivé devant les portes avec le seau, mon seigneur,» expliqua le gardien, en frottant la main boueuse que l'enfant venait de lâcher sur sa tunique et semblant plus amusé qu'autre chose. "Je suis descendu à la rivière avec lui par prudence, et il peut être assez difficile de l'arrêter. Mais je lui ai dit que nous aurions à vous demander, à vous ou à la reine, avant d'amener le sceau à l'intérieur. "

"Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste." Thranduil sourit tristement au garde, qui salua et qui retourna vers les Grandes portes, l'air un peu réticent de perdre la chance d'apprendre la fin de cette aventure. Thranduil tourna son attention vers son fils. "Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé aller à la rivière seul», dit-il sévèrement.

"Oui," répondit l'enfant avec impatience. "Le gardien est venu. Mais Ada, Nana et moi avons vu des loutres dans le fleuve aujourd'hui! Il y en a une qui tenait une pomme de pin en équilibre sur son nez qui la jetait dans l'eau et qui plongeait après elle. Elle a recommencé plusieurs fois ! "

Même s'il était toujours inquiet par ce petit voyage interdit à la rivière, Thranduil ne pu que sourire à la joie de l'enfant. "Les loutres sont amusantes à regarder», accepta t'il.

"Et elles ont glissé dans la boue du haut de la berge jusque dans l'eau, et je voulais glisser sur les marches de la bibliothèque, mais elles ne sont pas assez glissantes, alors j'ai pensé que j'avais besoin de boue aussi."

Thranduil ne pu s'en s'empêcher: il laissa son besoin de le gronder de côté et éclata de rire. "Tu ne peux pas amener de boue à l'intérieur, chéri. Nana et les serviteurs nous dépèceraient vif si je te laissais faire."

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Mais alors, comment puis-je glisser comme les loutres?"

Thranduil réfléchit à cette question, un souvenir lointain lui vint à l'esprit. "Sais-tu où est ta luge?"

L'Elfling hocha la tête. "C'est dans le grand placard sous l'escalier. Je l'ai vu quand mes amis étaient là et que nous avons joué à cache-cache."

"Nous aurons besoin de bougies," Thranduil lui dit-il, "mais je pense que tu verra que si nous cirons le fond de ta luge, elle descendra les marches de pierre très bien." Et très bruyamment, si Thranduil se souvenait bien, mais les enfants devaient faire du bruit parfois, et celui-ci en particulier.

Les yeux de son fils s'élargirent. "Quelle bonne idée, Ada!" Il resserra son étreinte autour du cou de son père, tirant la tête de Thranduil vers lui avec les mains boueuses et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Thranduil sourit en réponse.

"Nous devrons voir si Nana pense que c'est une bonne idée», prévint t'il l'enfant, qui ne semblait pas du tout inquiet.

«Demande-lui," ordonna son fils.

"Où est-elle?"

«Elle est dans le salon en train de parler avec la cuisinière. Elle a dit ne pas l'interrompre, alors je ne l'ai pas fait", ajouta l'enfant vertueusement.

Tout en maintenant son fils dans un bras et le seau de boue dans l'autre, Thranduil prit le couloir de la salle de séjour. En arrivant devant la porte, il vit une Lorellin paniquée en sortir, suivit du cuisinier. A sa vue, la conscience de Thranduil lui rappela la désobéissance de son fils. L'enfant savait qu'il ne fallait pas filer comme ça et que cela inquiétait sa mère.

«Tu es là!" s'écria t'elle en tendant les bras vers son fils.

Thranduil s'écarta précipitamment. "Il est un peu boueux. Peut-être que tu devrais aller chercher une serviette?" Sa bouche courbée dans un sourire interrogateur, elle regarda les traces sur le cou de Thranduil et sur sa tunique, ainsi que celles de leur fils, puis se tourna pour aller chercher une serviette. »Et quelques bougies!" lui cria Thranduil. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un sourcil levé, mais elle ne dit rien.

«Avec votre permission, mon seigneur", déclara le cuisinier souriant.

Thranduil hocha la tête avant de le rappeler «Attendez!" Il lui remit le seau de boue. «Jeter ça, s'il vous plaît."

Tenant le seau loin de lui, le cuisinier prit le chemin des cuisines, où il allait sans doute régaler le reste de l'équipe de cuisine avec un nouveau conte sur les frasques du plus jeune membre de la famille royale.

Lorellin revint, lui remis trois bougies, et commença à essuyer les plus gros dégâts fais par la boue sur Thranduil et leur fils. "Que faites-vous tout les deux?" demanda t'elle.

«Je vais lui montrer quelque chose que mon ada m'a montré il y a longtemps», répondit Thranduil. "Du moins, s'il me promet qu'il n'ira pas de nouveau à proximité de la rivière seul."

Le front de Lorellin se plissa de nouveau d'inquiétude, mais leur fils répondit immédiatement. «Je promets».

"Veille à te souvenir de ça," lui reprocha Thranduil, mettant ses propres soucis de côté pour l'instant. Il se retourna vers Lorellin. "Ignore les bruits que tu pourrais entendre dans la prochaine heure."

Elle se mit à rire. «Comportez vous bien tous les deux."

«Nous allons, Nana," promis son fils, et Thranduil l'emmena chercher le traîneau.

"Nana a dit de ne pas t'inquiéter," murmura l'enfant, «alors je ne dois pas te faire peur. Tu n'as pas besoin de me montrer la luge si tu ne veux pas."

Thranduil éclata de rire et perdit les dernier restes de tension qu'avait apporter sa journée de travail. «Je t'aime, Eilian," dit t-il en embrassant les cheveux de l'enfant.

«Je t'aime aussi, Ada. Puis-je monter la luge en haut des marches ?

»Adar?"

Thranduil sursauta. Il cligna des yeux et vit Ithilden qui se penchait sur lui, l'air inquiet. «Est-ce que je me suis endormi?" demanda t-il avec surprise.

"Je pense que oui. Tu devrais aller au lit."

Thranduil grimaça. Le feu avait suffisamment baissé pour obscurcir la salle, mais il aperçu un mouvement derrière Ithilden et se rendit compte que la forme mince et élancée qui restait à l'entrée de la pièce était celle d'Eilian. Même à cette distance, Thranduil sentit l'odeur du vin. Sa propre tasse restait intact sur la table. Eilian devait avoir beaucoup bu. Thranduil voulu lui faire une réflexion avant de décider qu'il était trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit ce soir.

«Je vais aller me coucher maintenant," dit-il à Ithilden, et avec ce qui semblait être tout l'effort dont il était capable, il se leva. Il pu se sentir balancer légèrement alors qu'il regardait le feu qu'Ithilden étouffait, avant de placer avec soin le cache devant la cheminée. Rongé par l'inquiétude, il jeta un regard vers la porte, mais Eilian avait disparu.

"Tu devrais dormir un peu aussi", dit-il à Ithilden.

«Je le ferai», Ithilden hocha la tête, et Thranduil se dirigea vers sa chambre et commença à se déshabiller.

* * *

Merci à tout les lecteurs. A la prochaine.


	2. Rêves

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

2. Rêves

Thranduil leva les yeux dans l'obscurité. Avec une irritante perversité, son esprit refusait de se calmer, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se coucher. C'est inutile, pensa t'il avec lassitude, et il s'assit pour allumer la bougie sur sa table de chevet et aller chercher un livre sur les étagères du mur opposé. Il choisit au hasard, et une fois dans son lit, il découvrit que c'était en fait un recueil de poésie, pas le genre de livre qu'il appréciait en général.

Pendant un court instant, il essaya résolument de lire, mais son attention continuait à errer. Enfin, il abandonna et appuya sa tête contre la tête de lit capitonnée. Il se serait lever s'il n'avait pas promis à Ithilden d'aller au lit.

Il eut un sourire tordu. La vie avait été plus simple quand c'était lui qui disait à ses fils ce qu'ils devaient faire. Et de nouveau, comme dans le salon, il pensa à la vie facile qu'il avait eu quand ses fils avait été tout petits.

Boom. Boom.

Thranduil avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les détails de la pétition qu'il était censé lire. Il regarda la petite figure sur le sol de son bureau. Son fils couché sur le ventre, les pieds dans les airs, les frappaient l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il tentait laborieusement de former les lettres de l'essai qu'il devait écrire.

L'enfant était censé avoir écrit cet essai plus tôt, lorsque son tuteur était avec lui, mais il avait apparemment eu du mal à se mettre à travailler et le tuteur avait demandé à ce qu'il le finisse seul. Thranduil savait très bien que le seul moyen pour y arriver était de garder l'enfant à l'intérieur et de le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il termine son devoir. D'où la présence de son fils dans son bureau.

Comme s'il avait sentit son regard, l'Elfling leva les yeux. "Je pense que j'ai finis maintenant, Ada," dit-il avec espoir.

Comme c'était souvent le cas avec cet enfant, Thranduil du réprimer un sourire. "Laisse-moi voir," dit-il en tendant la main. L'enfant se leva et remis le papier. Thranduil plissa légèrement les yeux et déchiffra progressivement les lettres bancales. Avec un choc, il reconnu le nom en haut de la page.

_Elu Thingol_

_Elu Thingol était un roi._ _Il n'avait pas de nana ou d'ada._ _Il vivait dans une grotte, tout comme moi._ _Il était marié à une Maia et sa fille était Lúthien._ _Elle était jolie._ _Elle s'est mariée et il n'aimait pas son mari._ _Certains nains sont venus._ _Il y a eu une bagarre et Elu Thingol est mort._ _Je voudrais avoir été là._ _Si j'avais été là, j'aurais eu une épée et je l'aurais sauvé parce qu'il était le roi, comme mon ada._ _Mon ada est forte._ _Personne ne pourra le tuer._

Pendant un moment, Thranduil eut du mal à respirer, et il se retrouva de nouveau dans les grottes de Menegroth. Il n'avait pas été plus vieux que l'enfant en face de lui quand Thingol était mort et que le malheur s'était abattu inexorablement sur son peuple, mais il se souvenait encore de la confusion et de la précipitation et du sang. Oh oui, il se souvenait du sang. Il n'avait jamais vu personne mourir avant.

"Ada?"

Il leva les yeux vers le visage inquiet de son fils. "Est-ce suffisant, Ada? Dois-je écrire plus?"

Thranduil prit un long souffle fragile. «C'est assez», dit-il sobrement.

"Ada?" Son fils s'était approché et s'était appuyé contre les genoux de Thranduil. Il semblait excité, maintenant que sa leçon était terminée. «Ada, est-ce que tu as connu Elu Thingol?" À son grand plaisir, l'enfant avait appris que son père connaissait ou avait au moins vu beaucoup de gens qu'il étudiait dans ses leçons.

Thranduil grimaça. "Oui, j'ai connu Elu Thingol."

«Était-tu là quand les Nains sont venus?" demanda l'enfant avec impatience.

«Où ça là? J'étais à Menegroth lorsque Thingol est mort, mais pas dans le trésor, bien sûr."

"Mais quand les nains sont revenus, Etais-tu là alors? Avais-tu une épée? Les as-tu combattu?"

Thranduil lui sourit. «J'avais ta taille mon coeur. Mes parents m'ont mis en sécurité aussi rapidement que possible." Mais pas assez rapidement pour m'empêcher de voir des choses que, j'espère, tu ne verra jamais, ajouta t'il intérieurement.

Son fils écarquilla les yeux. "Tu étais petit?" Le fait que ses parents aient pu être autrefois petits venait à peine d'entrer dans l'imaginaire de cet enfant. Il avait l'air de trouver particulièrement difficile l'idée d'un Thranduil elfing. "Mais Ada, si tu était petit, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si un nain était venu où tu étais?"

Thranduil regarda de nouveau l'essai qu'il tenait toujours à la main, et cette fois, il se concentra sur les deux dernières phrases. _Mon ada est fort._ _Personne ne pourra le tuer._ Il se souvenait avoir ressenti la même chose. Il se souvenait aussi de Dagorlad. Il regarda à nouveau le visage de son fils et hésita. Puis il tendit la main et tira son fils sur ses genoux.

«Si un nain était venu où je me trouvais, l'un des adultes qui prenaient soin de moi m'aurait protégé, tout comme l'un des gardes ou moi te protégeraient."

L'enfant le regarda avec sobriété pour un moment, puis sembla se détendre. Il se pencha sur la poitrine de Thranduil. "Quand je serai grand, je vais avoir une épée et être un guerrier, comme Ithilden», at-il dit avec une profonde satisfaction. "Je vais galoper très vite sur mon cheval, et des choses passionnantes se produiront tout le temps."

Thranduil mit ses bras autour de son fils et le tira contre lui. "Pas trop passionnantes, j'espère" murmura t'il. Il avait certainement le droit d'espérer ça. Ils étaient en paix maintenant, après tout. Il comprenait Eilian assez bien pour savoir qu'il allait trouver l'excitation partout où il allait, mais avec un peu de chance, il ne la trouverait pas l'épée à la main.

«Ada, regarde! Je suis un poney!" Son fils piaffait, puis, avec un hennissement et un hochement de tête, il trotta dans un cercle autour de Thranduil. Les deux autres elfings le suivirent, faisant des bruits similaires.

Thranduil se mit à rire. "Quel beau troupeau de poneys vous faites!"

"Mon nom est Carotte parce mon poney-moi les aime. Et c'est Avoine et Pomme." annonça t'il en montrant les deux autres elflings.

«Et vous autres poneys vous amusez bien au milieu des arbres?" demanda Thranduil, en marchant le long de la voie où il devait rencontrer le forestier. Il avait offert de prendre les trois elflings avec lui quand il avait vu à quel point Lorellin était occupée avec les préparatifs de la fête qui devait avoir lieu ce soir-là, et les enfants avaient sauté sur l'occasion d'être à l'extérieur.

«Nous sommes vif", déclara carotte, essayant évidemment un mot qu'il avait entendu utiliser la veille par le maître des écuries quand Thranduil l'avait emmené faire un tour à cheval avec lui.

"Je peux voir ça," accepta Thranduil. Carotte fit un petit grognement et trotta vers l'endroit où Pomme sautait par-dessus un tronc d'arbre. Avoine grimpa dessus.

"Les poneys ne peuvent pas marcher sur les troncs," le réprimanda Pomme.

"Si, c'est possible, si tu les forme", protesta Avoine. Il sauta à terre, et les trois d'entre eux coururent après le roi.

Ils arrivèrent à une courbe du chemin, et le forestier descendit d'un des érables. Thranduil regarda les arbres qui perdaient leur feuilles, beaucoup plus tôt que normal, et son cœur se serra. Ces arbres étaient certainement trop près de son fief pour être endommagés comme ceux de la partie sud de son royaume, n'est ce pas ? "Quel est le problème?"demanda t'il.

Le forestier lui tendit une feuille avec des taches le long des veines. «Je pense que c'est juste la maladie des taches, mon seigneur."

Thranduil laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La maladie des taches était mauvaise, mais c'était naturel et ses forestiers s'en était occupés auparavant. "Que voulez-vous faire à ce sujet?" demanda t'il brusquement, et le forestier établi un plan de gestion de la maladie et de réduction de ses dégâts.

"Je ne pense pas que vous aurez à vous soucier de quoi que ce soit, mon seigneur,» finit-il en caressant le tronc de l'érable. "Le printemps a été frais et humide, et la maladie des taches prospère par ce temps. Nous allons dégager les feuilles atteintes autant que nous le pouvons. Ce sont de bons arbres. Ils vont survivre."

"Très bien." Thranduil pointa du doigt la feuille tachetée. "Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de plus d'aide. Nous pouvons probablement obtenir quelques-uns des Elfes de la région pour vous aider pendant quelques jours si vous en avez besoin. Personne ne veut que ces arbres souffre."

Soudain, il prit conscience du calme qui les entouraient. Il tourna brusquement la tête et ne vit les enfants nulle part. «Avez-vous vu où les enfants sont passés?" demanda t'il hâtivement au forestier.

Le forestier regarda autour de lui. «Non, mon seigneur. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient partis."

Même en étant sûr que les elflings ne pouvait pas être assez loin pour être en danger, Thranduil pu sentir son cœur s'accélérer. "Retourner sur le chemin et voyez si vous les repérer», ordonna t'il au forestier. "Je vais aller par là." Lui et le forestier étaient tous deux en mouvement avant qu'il ait fini de parler.

Avec des visions soudaines d'araignées, de ruisseaux profonds, et de gouffres inattendus à l'esprit, Thranduil couru à moitié dans la foret, criant les noms des enfants. Il allait juste passer un fourré profond quand un petit gloussement attira son attention, et il se retourna, les yeux plissés vers le sous-bois. Et là, parmi les branches, il aperçut soudain du mouvement.

Presque malade de soulagement, il se précipita vers les buissons et poussa les branches de là. Trois petits visages levèrent les yeux vers lui. "Sortez de là," ordonna t'il, assez brusquement pour que leurs yeux s'écarquillent. Ils rampèrent tout trois hors du fourré à travers un tunnel trop petit pour que Thranduil puisse imaginer l'utiliser. «Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu?" demanda t'il quand ils se sont tous redressés face à lui.

"Tu n'utilisais pas les bons noms, Ada," protesta son fils. "Je t'ai dit que mon nom était Carotte maintenant."

Thranduil ravala les paroles trop dures qui tremblaient sur ses lèvres. Les elflings n'avaient pas réfléchi. "Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas t'éloigner comme ça, Carotte,» dit-il, heureux de savoir que le forestier était hors de portée de voix.

"Pomme voulait chercher un endroit où les cerfs dorment. Les poneys sont comme des cerfs."

Thranduil fronça les sourcils vers Pomme, qui le regardait avec une innocence sereine. Puis il se tourna vers Carotte à nouveau. "Tu as vu les poneys dans le pâturage la semaine dernière. Ils ne s'éloignent pas très loin de leurs nanas, parce que s'ils le font, leurs nanas prennent peur et vont les chercher. Nana n'est pas ici, donc tu as besoin de rester près de moi quand nous sommes dans la forêt. "

le visage de Carotte devint grave. "Je t'ai fais peur, Ada?"

Thranduil hocha la tête. «oui, mon cœur. Tu es plus précieux pour moi que n'importe quel poney n'a jamais été pour son père et sa mère."

Carotte se jeta sur Thranduil, qui le pris dans ses bras. «Je resterai toujours avec toi, Ada,« promis l'enfant en serrant farouchement ses bras autours de son cou. "Je ne vais pas t'effrayer en allant loin."

Thranduil soupira légèrement. Ithilden et Eilian étaient tout les deux beaucoup plus loin que leur père n'aurait jamais choisi de les envoyer si le choix était purement le sien. Legolas n'était que trop enclins à les rejoindre un jour. Mais peut-être pas. Peut-être que le monde allait changer à temps pour qu'il puisse garder celui-là à la maison, où il êtait censé être.

Thranduil leva la main pour faire taire son conseiller. «Avez-vous entendu un bruit?" demanda t'il.

«Non, mon seigneur." Le conseiller était manifestement impatient. Cela faisait des jours qu'il essayait d'attirer l'attention de Thranduil sur les problèmes des hommes du Gondor, mais le roi avait été absorbé par les problèmes du royaume des bois et n'avait pas été disponible auparavant.

Le son caractéristique d'un léger coup revint. «Venez», commanda Thranduil. Les gardes n'auraient jamais admis qui que ce soit dans ce couloir des quartiers de la famille royale à moins que leur problème ait été d'une importance capitale. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, la silhouette qui apparu à travers l'ouverture étroite était celle de son jeune fils.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ion-nin? Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé me déranger pendant que je suis avec un conseiller."

L'enfant se tenait droit comme une flèche sous la réprimande légère, mais sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. «Ada, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire dire." Thranduil ouvrit la bouche pour renvoyer l'enfant, mais quelque chose le fit hésiter.

«Est ce que ça peut attendre?" demanda t'il.

L'enfant hésita, puis secoua la tête. «Je ne crois pas», dit-il d'une voix si basse que Thranduil dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Thranduil regarda le conseiller. "Y a t-il quelque chose de plus?"

Le conseiller soupira avec résignation. "Non, je ne pense pas que vous voudriez prendre des mesures ou, en fait, qu'il y ait une action que nous pourrions prendre, mais je pensais que vous deviez être au courant."

Thranduil hocha la tête. "Je vous remercie."

Le conseiller se leva et salua. «Avec votre permission, mon seigneur." Thranduil hocha la tête, et l'elfe parti, fermant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Thranduil fit signe à son fils de venir plus près. Il était tenté de prendre l'enfant sur ses genoux, mais cela avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une confession, et il décida qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini avant de décider si la sympathie était acceptable. «Maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre?"

Son fils prit une profonde inspiration. «C'est la première neige," annonça t'il sombrement. Thranduil hocha la tête. La première neige de l'hiver était tombé autour de son fief dans la journée, et ce soir, les elfes feraient la fête. En ce moment même, les gens étaient occupés à décorer la Grande Salle et la cuisson des mets qui seraient servis là-bas. «Nous sommes allés faire de la luge,« continua son fils, et Thranduil acquiesça à nouveau. Les elflings allaient toujours faire de la luge le jour de la première neige, ne serait-ce que pour les garder hors du chemin de leurs aînés, qui préparaient la fête de la soirée.

Son fils prit une profonde inspiration. «Nous faisions de la luge, et puis j'ai dis que nous devrions entasser la neige pour faire une colline. Et puis nous l'avons fait, et nous avons essayé de sauter le plus loin possible avec nos luges, et puis j'ai dit que nous devrions nous tenir debout sur nos luges, et certains d'entre nous l'avons fait. Et j'ai fais sauter ma luge le plus loin, mais alors Celedë a essayé de me battre et elle est tombée, et elle s'est blessée au poignet. Je pense qu'il pourrait être cassé, Ada. " Les mots sortirent d'un jet, puis l'enfant s'arrêta et regarda Thranduil comme pour voir comment il allait réagir.

Thranduil fit rapidement le bilan de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et choisi ce qui semblait le plus important. "Comment va Celedë?"

«Je l'ai mis sur ma luge et je l'ai emmené à sa maison, et le guérisseur est venu." Son fils mordit la lèvre. "Son adar était en très colère," at-il poursuivi d'une petite voix. "Il a dit qu'il allait venir te parler."

"Ah!" Thranduil vit soudainement le point de cette conversation. Cet enfant aimait plaire aux adultes et avait l'habitude de recevoir leur approbation. "Etait-il en colère contre toi?"

L'enfant hocha la tête. "Il m'a dit que j'étais une mauvaise influence." Sa voix tremblait, et tout à coup une larme coula sur sa joue.

Le coeur de Thranduil se tordit, et il tendit la main pour prendre son fils sur ses genoux, où l'Elfling enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Thranduil et se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Thranduil le berça un peu, en faisant des sons apaisants. "l'Ada de Celedë a juste eu peur pour sa fille, mon coeur."

L'enfant s'écarta de la poitrine de Thranduil et tourna son visage strié de larmes vers lui. "Mais Ada, c'était vraiment ma faute. J'ai été celui qui a dit que nous devrions tenir debout sur nos luges." Il passa la manche de sa tunique sur son nez qui coulait.

"Mais tu as aussi été celui qui a ramené Celedë." Thranduil écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de son fils.

«Je ne vais pas le refaire," promit-il, le dos appuyé contre la poitrine de Thranduil.

Thranduil embrassa le sommet de sa tête. «Je pense que Nana est probablement en train de t'attendre. Elle voudra que tu prennes un bain avant la fête ce soir."

Son fils glissa de ses genoux docilement. «J'ai dit que j'étais désolé à Celedë», dit-il. Et puis tout à coup il sourit légèrement. «Elle n'aurait pas dû essayer de me battre."

Thranduil réprima un sourire et haussa un sourcil. "L'arrogance est indigne, Ion-nin».

"Oui, Ada», dit l'enfant, ne semblant pas particulièrement châtié.

"Tu peux y aller."

L'enfant sautilla hors de la salle l'air beaucoup plus gai que celui qu'il avait quand il est arrivé. Thranduil eut seulement quelques minutes à peine à attendre avant que le père de Celedë n'arrive, le visage glacial. Thranduil sourit à l'elfe.

«Si vous voulez bien attendre un instant, je vais envoyer chercher ma femme", déclara Thranduil. «Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra faire partie de cette discussion au sujet de notre fils." Il appela le serviteur pour envoyer un message à Lorellin, pensant avec satisfaction à la façon dont elle réagirait si quiconque devait critiquer Ithilden.

Thranduil entra dans la pépinière pour trouver une scène qui lui rappelait une autre d'il y a longtemps. Déjà vêtu de ses vêtements de nuit, son fils était accroupi sur le sol en train de jouer. Il semblait organiser des pommes de pin dans une configuration connue de lui seul, mais quand il vit Thranduil, il sauta sur ses pieds, jetant sa couverture qui resta sur le sol à côté de l'endroit où il jouait.

"Ada! Tu es venu!" Il courut vers son père pour être ramassé et calé sur la hanche de Thranduil.

"Bien sûr que je suis venu. Je t'ai dis que je te mettrais au lit chaque nuit tant que Nana serait parti." Il avait fait cette promesse il y a deux semaines et l'avait réalisé depuis, mais chaque soir, l'enfant était ravis de le voir apparaitre. Thranduil dû admettre que, même s'il était fier de ses fils aînés, cet enthousiasme pour son existence même lui manquait.

Il regarda Nimloth. "Je vous remercie, Nimloth. Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre qu'il ne reste qu'un jour de plus."

Elle sourit. «Ca ne me dérange pas, mon seigneur. Il est assez facile." Elle embrassa le dessus de la tête de Legolas. «Avec votre permission."

Thranduil hocha la tête et elle quitta la chambre. Il porta son fils jusque dans son lit, le coucha là où les couvertures étaient déjà retournées, et les bordas autour de Legolas. "Est-ce que c'est bien comme ça?"

"Très confortable," gazouilla Legolas, en écho à sa mère.

Thranduil se mit à rire. "Veux-tu une histoire ce soir?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît."

Thranduil se tourna vers l'étagère au-dessus du lit pour prendre le livre de contes sur les créatures de la forêt qu'il avait lu à Legolas depuis que Lorellin était allée rendre visite à sa famille. Il revint et s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit. Legolas se blottit contre lui, avec sa couverture dans son poing, et son pouce suspicieusement près de sa bouche.

"Dis-moi encore quand Nana sera à la maison, Ada."

"Demain, mon cœur. Ithilden va envoyer des gardes pour aller la chercher à l'aube, et elle sera à la maison avant la nuit."

"Bien," dit Legolas. «Nana me manque."

«Moi aussi,» déclara Thranduil. Il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

* * *

_Merci à tout les lecteurs. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. _

_A la prochaine!_


	3. Réveil

3.Réveil

Thranduil sursauta, le livre glissa de ses mains, et il se rendit compte qu'il devait s'être endormi à nouveau. Mais presque en même temps, il réalisa également ce qui l'avait réveillé: Legolas pleurait et l'appelait. Il sauta du lit, mettant une robe de chambre sur le chemin.

Il traversa le salon, et en sortant dans le couloir, il vit Eilian qui sortait tout juste de sa chambre, après avoir évidemment entendu la même chose. La porte d'Ithilden s'ouvrit aussi. "Je vais prendre soin de lui», déclara Thranduil. «Retournez au lit."

Eilian le regarda fixement pendant un moment. Il était entièrement habillé, réalisa soudain Thranduil, et n'avait probablement pas été couché. Puis Eilian acquiesça silencieusement et se retira dans sa chambre. Ithilden resta sur le pas de sa porte pendant un moment puis traversa le couloir vers celle d'Eilian, frappa une fois, puis entra, fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Ada! Ada!" les cris Legolas étaient de plus en plus frénétiques, et Thranduil n'avait pas de temps pour ses fils aînés pour le moment. Il entra dans la chambre de Legolas pour trouver l'Elfling assis dans son lit, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il leva les bras quand il aperçu Thranduil, et le pris contre lui.

"Chut. Chut, mon coeur." Il récupéra la « doudoune » de Legolas, la lui tendit, et partit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à bascule près de l'âtre.

Legolas enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Thranduil. «Je veux Nana", hoqueta t'il. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit morte. Je veux que les choses soient les même qu'avant."

«Je sais. Je sais," murmura doucement Thranduil, balançant son enfant et souhaitant ardemment les mêmes choses que lui, tout en sachant du haut de ses millénaires que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes qu'avant.

Ithilden s'appuya contre la porte, en attendant que les lamentations de Legolas se transforment en un sanglot étouffé. Il s'arrêta devant la cheminée et ajouta un autre morceau de bois dans le feu. Leurs chambres avaient été vides quand ils étaient parti détruire la bande d'orc qui avait tué leur mère, et les feux de cheminée n'avaient pas encore réussi à les réchauffer.

Affalé dans le fauteuil devant le feu, Eilian leva à peine la tête avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la coupe de vin à la main.

Ithilden s'assis sur la table près du coude d'Eilian et posa ses doigts sur la poignée de la carafe de vin. La gravure d'une feuille de chêne sur l'anse l'a marquait comme venant de la salle à manger. Eilian devait l'avoir emmené avec lui après la soirée silencieuse où aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pu manger malgré tous les efforts du cuisinier et l'attention inquiète des serviteurs.

Eilian arracha le flacon des mains Ithilden et le posa sur le sol. Il avait enlevé sa ceinture, ses chaussures et sa tunique et ouvert les deux boutons du haut de sa chemise, mais à part ça, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se préparer à dormir. Si Ithilden ne faisait rien, Eilian se montrerait probablement au petit déjeuner dans les mêmes vêtements. Eh bien, en vérité, il n'apparaitrait probablement pas du tout. Il serait trop malade.

"Crois-tu vraiment que le vin va te faire du bien?" demanda Ithilden

Eilian laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre la chaise. « Du bien »? J'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cela signifie." Il fit tourbillonner le vin, se perdant dans les couleurs sombres. «J'étais« bien »quand nous avons traqué les meurtriers de Naneth, et quand je rejoindrais ma patrouille, je serais de nouveau« bien ». Je suppose que j'ai décidé que je serais« bien », aussi bien que je puisse être de toute façon. Naneth est encore morte, il est donc trop tard pour rester vraiment bien. "

_Trop tard._ _Trop tard._

Ces mots battaient la mesure dans la tête d'Ithilden, comme les sabots de chevaux galopant vers un désastre. Il aurait dû envoyer l'escorte plus tôt. Il aurait dû garder les orcs loin du royaume de son père en premier lieu.

Il se lécha les lèvres. "Tu ne retourneras pas dans ta patrouille tant que tu ne montreras pas un peu plus de maîtrise." La netteté de sa propre voix le surprit.

Eilian haussa un sourcil. "Tu veux dire comme toi?"

"Et si c'est le cas? Je ne parle pas seulement de cela." Ithilden pointa du doigt la coupe de vin. "Tu étais incontrôlable sur cette chasse. Tu n'écoutais personne, ni moi, ni Adar, ni un de mes capitaines. Personne. Tu n'as survécu que parce que Maltanaur est resté à une longueur de bras de toi tout le temps."

Eilian claqua la tasse sur la table, renversant du liquide rubis partout sur ses doigts. «Hypocrite! Je t'ai vu, Ithilden. Tu étais comme une plaque de glace dévalant la montagne, et les Valars aident la personne ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sur ton chemin." les yeux noirs d'Eilian brillaient de fureur. "Comment tu te sentais, Ithilden? Calme? Détaché ? Satisfait du travail bien fait? Je pense que non."

Ithilden se figea, incapable même de déplacer sa langue suffisamment pour dire que ce qu'il avait ressenti n'était rien. Il s'était senti comme vidé, avec un creux au milieu de la poitrine dans lequel une tempête hivernale hurlait.

«Ne me parlez de contrôle", déclara Eilian. «Je vais retourner dans ma patrouille, de préférence demain, et si tu essayes de me garder ici, je crois que je vais y aller quand même."

Ithilden saisit la coupe de vin et la lança de toutes ses forces. Elle heurta le mur à côté de l'armoire, les éclaboussures de vin firent un large arc de cercle. Le liquide rouge dégoulina sur le mur de pierre pâles.

Eilian sauta sur ses pieds. "As-tu perdu la tête? C'est ça que tu appelles le contrôle? Adar et Legolas l'ont surement entendu!"

Ithilden regarda, pétrifié, les taches rouges. Était-ce la façon dont le sang de sa mère s'était répandu? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas été là. Il ferma ses mains tremblantes.

"Tu me fait peur, Eilian." Sa gorge était si sèche que sa voix sortait comme un croassement. Il déglutit. «Arrête. Arrête d'être si égoïste. Adar a besoin de toi. Legolas a besoin de toi. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de tes compétences, et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu iras très bien si je t'envoie dans le sud."

Eilian se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil avec un bruit sourd. «Qui as eu peur, tu dis?"

Ithilden passa sa main sur ses cheveux. "Je te demande pardon. J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même."

Eilian soupira. "Est-ce si mal? Peut-être que tu avais besoin de cela." Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Naneth aurait pu te le dire."

Ithilden cligna des yeux durs et se racla la gorge. Il ramassa la tasse et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour la remplir d'eau froide. Il l'a posa sur la table à côté de Eilian. "Tu te sentiras mieux demain matin, si tu bois ça et que tu vas au lit."

Eilian eut un ricanement amer. "J'en doute."

Ithilden lui serra l'épaule, prit le flacon de vin, et quitta la pièce. Il regarda la porte de la chambre de Legolas, restée entrouverte, et posa le flacon sur une table le long du mur.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Le seul bruit qu'il entendait était celui du grincement de la chaise à bascule. Il poussa la porte ouverte un peu plus loin. Son père, affalé dans le fauteuil, berçait Legolas qui était recroquevillé autour de sa doudoune en lambeaux, le visage enfoui dans la poitrine de son père.

Même si Ithilden était en vue, son père ne montra aucun signe qu'il l'avait vu. Thranduil poussait sur un pied, les balançant Legolas et lui-même, le visage hébété et vierge.

Ithilden sentit ses intestins se tordre.

Eilian n'avait pas été le seul à effrayer Ithilden au cours des deux dernières semaines. Il avait été aux côtés de son père pour la quasi-totalité de celles-ci et ne s'était jamais senti plus loin de lui. Thranduil avait été perdu dans sa douleur et son besoin de vengeance, comme s'il était entré dans un tunnel qui le conduisait uniquement à l'abattage de ses ennemis et ne laissait personne d'autre le toucher.

Legolas s'agita, Thranduil déposa un baiser sur la tête de l'Elfling et lui caressa les cheveux.

Ithilden posa sa main sur le cadre de la porte, s'arrêta, et décida de ne pas les déranger. Legolas avait passé la soirée dans les bras de leur père. Peut-être qu'ils s'aideraient mutuellement à guérir leur liens brisés avec la mère d'Ithilden.

Il se raidit. Un lien brisé. Était-ce pourquoi il se sentait si vide? Est-ce que ce vide froid était ce qu'on ressentait quand une liaison avec un parent cessait d'exister?

Son regard tomba sur sa main. Une fine ligne noir restait sur la peau. Il plissa les yeux et frotta sa main aussi dur qu'il pu. Du sang d'orc. Ca aurait du partir dans le bain. Un désespoir glacé l'envahis. Avait-il négocié le battement du cœur chaud de sa mère contre cette tache?

Il retourna dans sa chambre et remonta dans le lit encore vêtu de sa chemise de nuit. Il faisait trop froid pour dormir nu. Il était couché sur le côté, en pensant à sa famille. Il était trop tard pour sa mère, mais il pouvait garder le reste d'entre eux à l'abris. Il allait les garder à proximité et les surveillerais sans répits. Il regarda les flammes froides brûlant dans sa cheminée et attendit que la nuit dérive devant lui, épaisse de souvenirs et de douleurs.

* * *

_fin d'une histoire bien triste. j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt._


End file.
